1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a rotatable tool handle having an auto-return or a recovery device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,960 to Wu discloses a typical wrench having a rotatable handgrip rotatably secured onto a handle of the wrench. The handgrip may rotate freely relative to and around the handle and may not be limited to a relative rotational movement relative to the handle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.